


Why I ship Corpsekkuno

by MiscellaneousWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Iship, #ilovethem, #justmeranting, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, corpsekkuno, praise bingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousWriter/pseuds/MiscellaneousWriter
Summary: It’s not a story but I’m just explaining my reason why I ship these two and I think some of you may agree or not? That’s totally fine, but please don’t force the ship down on them, let them do what they want.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Why I ship Corpsekkuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know this isn’t a nsfw, smutty, fluff or angst kinda story but this is just me laying in bed and just deciding to write this at 4 in the morning because I want to see how many people can agree with this or not (that’s totally fine).

Why I ship Corpsekkuno 

I think we can all agree that shipping irl people is not okay ya?

However, I think we can also agree that the way Corpse and Sykkuno meme around flirting is super cute. Why? They obviously do it to be funny and memey and that’s okay! But I’m not gonna lie, these two are fucking adorable together. They raise my serotonin individually, whether I’m watching one or the other. When they’re together in the same game, it’s even better because they have wholesome moments that melt my heart. So...the fanfics that I read here on AO3 are creative and wonderful, they feed my guilty pleasure of these two. I know this because I’ve read some wonderful stories from amazing authors writing about these two, and it just satisfies me. We all know in the end that Corpse and Sykkuno are friends but I think we can agree that we only ship them for their online personas and how they behave on stream. A lot of you guys are very creative and write scenarios from certain live stream moments or do a completely different AU type of story. I love that, and it’s super cool. You guys are totally free to do whatever you want except push this ship to them. Please I mean PLEASE, do not ruin this for those of us who ship in peace and quiet. It’s not cool to ship people or friends. I would know because I had a lot of thatin the past and it felt super uncomfortable. So do not shove the corpsekkuno ship in their faces or anyone. I think it’s better if you keep it in silence, like we all know they simp for each other for memes but do not please for the love of bingus do not start forcing them to be shipped, that’s really disrespectful. I wouldn’t want them to stop being friends just because people start shoving this ship down their throats. Please keep it in silence, if you know people that ship them, fanboy or fangirl about it with them or create a discord server. I don’t mean to sound rude but I just want them to continue being friends and being comfortable around each other. I’ll admit it I love the smut, nsfw, fluff, au’s, angst etc. you name it type of stories. You guys are great writers and I’m a fan of it. I seriously enjoy watching corpsekkuno moments on YouTube, reading the fanfics online and the wonderful fan art. It makes me smile, feeds my guilty pleasures and raises my serotonin. You know there’s the Corpse Husband Fandom and Sykkuno Fandom, all of us that ship these two are the Corpsekkuno fandom. We’re basically the underground fandom that we want to keep silent. Let’s be that great secret fandom that does not bother these two or force others to ship them. Lets fan girl and fan boy in silence but with others as well. I hope they continue being friends and I hope you guys can agree. I bid thee farewell, thank you for taking the time to read this. 

Praise bingus! 

-Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I will continue reading and writing my story 
> 
> -Leo


End file.
